


I Hate (Love) You

by harunotenshi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Cheesiness, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, based on The Ten Things I Hate About You movie, based on a movie, changmin doesn't really hate yoochun, changmin is in denial at first, changmin is snarky, maybe this will make you smile, there's a little bit of angst, this is an old fic, yoochun is charming, yoochun is greasy, yoochun is kind of a kingka, your heart will hurt for changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunotenshi/pseuds/harunotenshi
Summary: Changmin hates everything about Park Yoochun.





	I Hate (Love) You

**Author's Note:**

> okay... this is an old fic. i think i remember writing this way back in 2011... don't worry this is already completed... though i did add a little bit more to this as i posted here... i'm trying to jump start my motivation to write again by doing this so... hopefully after this i'll be able to continue my current WIP and poke at some of my other plot bunnies... 
> 
> i had to re-read the whole thing though... because like i said, i did add a little bit here and there... reading this made me feel nostalgic. it made my heart ache too... i'm kind of wondering how i wrote this story aside from taking inspiration from the movie... i still can't believe i wrote this hahahaha
> 
> but yeah. i hope you guys enjoy reading~^^

**_(1)_ **

**_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair._**  


I close my locker and tried to ignore all the chatter surrounding me. I sigh. Hitching my messenger bag securely on my shoulder, I start to make my way to Literature class, hoping that I won’t have to bump into anyone.

 

Especially him.

 

I take out my lit book and skim through the reading assignment as I head to class while still keeping an eye out to watch where I was going.

 

As luck would have it, my hopes were dashed as I feel my shoulder bump another. I stumble a bit, the book almost slipping from my hands but I quickly regain my footing.

 

“Yah! Watch  where – oh. It’s just you, Shim.”

 

I scowl as recognition hit me. _Park Yoochun_.

 

“Watch your step fruit bowl.” I sneer at him. He flashes that irritating smile of his at me.

 

Some of the students still loitering in the hallway turn to watch us.

 

 _Park Yoochun_. One look will tell you who and what exactly he is.

 

To everyone on campus, he’s the playboy, smooth talker who always gets what he wants. A modern day Casanova. Women, even some of the men worship him like some kind of a god. They surround him, following him everywhere and are at his beck and call.

 

To me, he’s just a poor excuse of a guy trying to hog all the attention using his fancy words and his good looks (which I have to admit are true, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like the guy). A modern day airhead. An arrogant, stuck up guy who worms his way out of everything he doesn’t want to do and who thinks he’s above everyone else. The kind of person I hate the most.

 

“I always am Master Yoda.” Yoochun sneers back with a bow. It is far from respectful.

 

My scowl turns into a glare. I look down on him, eyes narrowed. I didn’t need to point out that I’m taller than him. Challenging him with a look, a smirk slowly forms on my lips.

 

“It is good that you know your place.” I say inclining my head, acknowledging, mocking. “Hobbit.” I add before turning and walking away.

 

I can feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I smile and think that my day just got a little bit better.

 

***

 

**_(2)_ **

**_I hate the way you drive my car,_ **

****

I didn't care who I was going to be paired up with for our Physics Experiment. It can be anyone in class. Anyone but him. Park Yoochun now sat beside me, all smiles and winks and not a care in the world.

 

_What did I even do to deserve this?_

 

I mostly mind my own business. I get good (the best) grades and hand in all my projects and reports and homework on time. I’m friendly (except to Park Yoochun) and helpful (again, except to Park Yoochun). And now I’m being forced to spend an entire semester with him as my lab partner.

 

Seeing him every day in class is already hard but this… this is just torture.

 

Life is _so_ unfair.

 

~

 

I grumble making my way out of the school and walking down the stone steps. I fish out my car keys heading towards my car when they were suddenly swiped from my fingers. I stop. Park Yoochun stood in front of me, twirling my car keys on his index finger.

 

“Let’s go to my place.” Yoochun says with an easy smile. “I’ll drive. I’m sure you don’t mind.”

 

I glare at him saying nothing. It was what we had agreed upon. And I didn’t know where he lived anyway.

 

“Don’t worry, Shim.” Yoochun says with a smirk. “I know how to drive.”

 

I narrow my eyes at him, folding my arms across my chest. Yoochun starts the engine. He makes the engine cry out in a deep growl before he pulls out of the parking space without a care then turns the car sharply to the right as we exit the campus. He rolls down the window, rests his elbow on it while keeping his other hand on the wheel still with that infuriating smile plastered on his face.

 

I sigh and close my eyes before being suddenly jerked back against my seat. Park Yoochun just floored my gas pedal. I glare at him. Again.

 

“What? Don’t you trust me?” Yoochun says simply.

 

He does something to my car and we speed up even more. I grip my seatbelt tighter and wish for safety as I continue to burn holes into the side of Park Yoochun’s head.

 

“No, I don’t.” I mutter angrily. “I don’t trust you at all.”

 

***

 

**_(3)_ **

**_I hate it when you stare.  
_ **

 

I sit back and lean into my chair in an exhausted huff. I find myself stuck with Yoochun out of all people inside the library (my sanctuary) trying to get more research done for our project. It’s been a little over two weeks since the unfortunate pairing up but surprisingly, I found myself getting used to the antics of one Park Yoochun.

 

I take out my notes and spread out the three books I took from the shelves while I had a fourth in my hands. I leaf through it until I find what I was looking for and start to read.

 

If there was one thing about Park Yoochun that I cannot get used to, despite the rest of his easy-going, happy-go-lucky, much too greasy attitude, it was the way he always stared at me.

 

_I skim through my notes and look at the references alternately, double-checking. Unconsciously, I bite my lower lip in concentration, absorbed in my task. I hear the scrape of a chair and someone’s weight sitting down on it. I don’t look up but grunt a greeting at Yoochun._

_We do our work silently for a while, speaking only when it was needed._

_It wasn’t until I felt a familiar feeling that I pause with a sigh. My head was bent towards the book so I took a chance, to see. I look through my lashes and had to suppress a gasp of surprise._

_Park Yoochun was staring at me. It wasn’t his usual mocking glare or irritating sneer. He was just openly staring at me._

 

 

That wasn’t the first time I’ve caught him. In some weird way, I can feel him stare at me, in the hallway, at the cafeteria, even as I walked towards my car.

 

“Take a picture.” I say catching his gaze.

 

Yoochun’s eyes were dark as he stared at me. I could see… could feel the intensity. It made me stop, almost letting my mouth fall open in shock. But I kept my features schooled, neutral. I wasn’t sure if I had really seen that because it was gone in the next second and replaced with his usual chocolate brown.

 

“You don’t think I already did?” Yoochun asks, smirking in a challenge.

I scoff and turn back to my work.

 

“I like watching you.” Yoochun mumbles quietly.

 

My breath hitches. My mind working in overdrive trying to come up with some kind of response while willing all my blood to not go all up to my face at the same time.

 

I had none.

 

***

 

**_(4)_ **

**_I hate ~~your big dumb combat boots and~~ the way you read my mind.  
_ **

 

I sigh as I lean back against the wall, resting the book on my knee and closing my eyes. I look out of the window at the orange sky, somewhat glad for the free period.

 

Yoochun and I have been getting along. Surprising, I know. But us getting along is limited to our physics project as far as we’re both concerned. I don’t have any problems with it.

 

I still hate him.

 

“Here.”

 

Yoochun’s voice startles me. He was suddenly in the room, right in front of me, hand outstretched. My eyes travel to what he was holding.

 

Curry bread.

 

_How?_

 

I hesitate a bit before taking the snack from his hand, eyeing him curiously. Yoochun just smiles at me as he bites into his own bread, sitting Indian style on top of the table.

 

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“No problem.” Yoochun says his mouth full of bread.

 

I watch him and try very hard not to laugh at his bloated cheeks. He looked like a hamster. The Yoochun in front of me is different. Unlike his usual cool and indifferent attitude, Yoochun looks laid back and happier (than I’ve seen him), his face gentler, softer. I’ve come to realize that Park Yoochun’s arrogant yet cool persona and charming words are all but a mask. I wonder why he keeps hiding himself and doesn’t just show this side of him to others. I hear Yoochun chuckle.

 

“What?” I ask looking at him.

“Doesn’t everyone have their own way of dealing with things?” Yoochun asks. “I can read you like an open book.” He adds with a knowing smile.

 

I scoff, looking away stuffing my book in my bag and standing up and walking away. I might have gotten used to dealing with Yoochun but there are moments like this that he just annoys me.

 

_Was I that obvious?_

 

Most people find me very difficult to figure out. But Yoochun doesn’t seem to have any problems with it. He always seems everywhere. The thought hadn’t even fully formed in my head and he’s there, giving me almost exactly what I need… or exactly what I want. I frown at the thought.

 

“I’m sorry if I offended you.” Yoochun apologizes with a smile.

 

I walk away without a backward glance. A few minutes later I stop, turn and directly face him. Yoochun had his hands in his pockets, that (annoying) smile plastered on his face.

I raise an eyebrow in silent question but I just see his eyes crinkle even more as his smile widens and he shrugs.

 

I sigh, exasperated. One more thing to add to my annoyance. Park Yoochun seems to have developed this sudden habit of following me around. I suddenly wish I had brought my car today.

 

“If I drive you home, will you forgive me?” Yoochun asks voice hopeful.

 

***

 

**_(5)_ **

**_I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme._**  


“Where are you taking me?” I ask looking at our clasped hands and having a hard time believing what I’m seeing.

 

Yoochun didn’t answer. He just continued to pull me forward.

 

Thirty minutes later, I find myself standing in front of a decrepit-looking thing that everyone has come to know as just another condemned building. I look at Yoochun (he still held my hand) curiously.

 

“Yoochun-ah!”

 

I look at the source of the voice and see a middle-aged woman in a hairnet and apron walking towards us. Yoochun bows in greeting and I follow shaking hands with the woman as I introduced myself. Yoochun had immediately gone inside, leaving me alone and clueless as to what exactly we were doing here.

 

“Come on, Changmin-sshi, I’ll show you inside.” The woman says beckoning me with a kind smile.

 

The inside of the building completely surprised me. Though it looked old and dilapidated on the outside, it was the opposite on the inside.  Several children were running around chasing each other, a few older people were seated on a variety of furniture scattered around a fairly-sized television set watching a movie while a few more seniors were seated on chairs enjoying board games or a card game.

 

 “It took a while, but my friends and I managed to get this place fixed up and invited everyone who will fit to live here.” The woman says a fond smile on her face.

“How come Yoochun’s here?” I ask while looking for him amidst the people milling about.

“Yoochun, I’m sure you know, is a bit of a delinquent.” The woman answers. “The principal of your school sent him here a few years back as punishment for breaking the school rules.”

“Is his punishment still not yet done?” I ask again.

 

Yoochun was talking to two elderly men playing a board game, a little girl cradled in his arms.

 

“Oh he’s done.” The woman replies. “We just couldn’t seem to get rid of him.”

 

I smile, unconsciously watching Yoochun. He moved from person to person. He greets them with a simple smile, shares a few words. The little girl was still with him, snuggled in his arms as he continued to go around always with that gentle smile on his lips.

 

“You’re the first person he’s brought here.” The woman suddenly says. “He always comes here by himself.”

 

I look at the woman in surprise but she just smiles at me before telling me she has work to do and leaves me alone. I walk around, careful not to bump or step on the toys that littered the floor. I greet some of the older people politely; have some light conversation before I find myself by the window helping a little boy tie his shoelaces. I straighten up and find Yoochun in front of me.

 

“Hey.” Yoochun smiles. The little girl was still with him.

“Are you trying to become a saint or something?” I ask smiling back, my words without heat.

 

***

 

**_(6)_ **

**_I hate the way you’re always right,_ **

 

I huff irritably throwing a glare in Yoochun’s direction. He was yet again behind the wheel of my car, with that infuriating smile on his lips and those annoying dimples in his cheeks. As he drives on I feel myself leave my seat for a second before the top of my head hits the roof of my car. We’d just hit another pothole.

 

For the nth time.

 

“Are you seriously trying to piss me off or has your driving skills gone down the drain?” I hiss rubbing the top of my head and grimacing.

“Finally he speaks!” Yoochun says still smiling. “You’ve not spoken a word since we left. I wanted to get your attention. This is the best way I know how.” He simply explains.

“Thank you for damaging my perfectly round head.” I mutter darkly. “Where the hell are we going anyway?” I ask.

“It’s a surprise.” Yoochun answers.

“What am I a five-year-old?” I shoot back frowning. “I hate surprises.”

“No you don’t.” Yoochun says. “Besides, I have complete control over today.”

 

_Right. How could I forget?_

 

_Stupid Yoochun. Stupid bet. Stupid me for forgetting that Park Yoochun is one hell of a good guesser. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 

“Rub it in why don’t you?” I sneer.

“Sour-graping really doesn’t fit you, Minnie.” Yoochun teases.

“Yah! What did I tell you about calling me that stupid nickname?!?!” I say indignantly as I punch him in the arm.

 

Yoochun just chuckled. I knew I had hit him hard but he doesn’t seem to feel anything.

 

“You love it.” Yoochun says taking his eyes off the road to look at me. “When I call you ‘Minnie’. Besides, my other name’s ‘Micky’ so we match!”

 

I suppress the urge to punch him again and decide to turn away from him and move as far away as I can (in the confines of the car) from him instead. I huff, this time in annoyance as I fold my arms in front of my chest, muttering darkly under my breath.

 

“Don’t be mad anymore, Min-ah.” Yoochun says placating. “We’re almost there.” He adds.

 

I ignore him, earphones in place and increasing the volume of my ipod as I focus my gaze outside the window.

 

~

 

“… min-ah…”

 

I mumbled and shifted in my seat and forced my eyes to open. I was greeted by Yoochun’s face right in front of me.

 

Inches from me.

 

“W – what?” I mumble rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“We’re here.” Yoochun answers. Always with a smile. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

Yoochun straightens up making way as I step out of the car. I yawn and stretch. I breathe and my eyes shot open. I look around, realizing where we were.

 

The beach.

 

I feel Yoochun take hold of my hand. I look at him. He just smiles and lifts up a picnic basket he held in his other hand. He pulls me forward, walking until we reached a patch of sand covered in a blanket.

 

“Why?” I ask.

“You love the sea.” Yoochun answers.

 

Yoochun sits down and pats the spot beside him. Still a bit shocked I followed his instructions and sit beside him.

 

“I always see you looking out to stare at the sea whenever we’re on the road.” Yoochun says answering my silent question. “Plus, you love food.”

 

I shake my head and smile, in spite of myself.

 

***

 

**_(7)_ **

**_I hate it when you lie.  
_ **

 

_Lately, I keep finding myself in Park Yoochun’s company._

_Like right now._

How did I ever let myself end up like this? _I ask myself._

_“Why are you stubbornly keeping yourself in denial?” Yoochun suddenly asks._

_“What do you mean by that?” I shoot back. “I’m not in denial.”_

_Yoochun looks at me with raised eyebrows._

_“Really, Min-ah.” Yoochun smiles. “Admitting to it is the first step to acceptance.”_

_“So I’m a drug addict now?” I scoff. “Stop your assumptions.”_

_“No assumptions, Min-ah.” Yoochun says. “I’ve already told you this before and I will say it again. I can read you like an open book.” He pauses smiling again. “Though I’m the only one who can. And I’d much prefer to keep it that way.” He adds._

_I scoff again and turn away blushing. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but the longer I’m with Park Yoochun, the better I got to know him. And now I’m realizing that my deep-rooted dislike for the person sitting beside me is slowly (and surely) disappearing._

_I feel Yoochun’s hands snake around my waist and the weight of his chin resting on my shoulder. Unconsciously, I lean into his embrace, a content sigh escaping my lips._

_“See? It’s easier when you just let go.” Yoochun murmurs leaning his head to rest against mine._

_“Shut up.” I mutter darkly, blushing darker._

_I snuggle closer in his arms, resting my hands on his. I turn my head, a sudden spur of emotions (recklessness if you ask me), and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. Yoochun gasps in surprise as I settle back and close my eyes. His arms tighten around me. I can feel him smiling, his happy aura (more like amused) radiating._

 

~

 

I stood just outside the classroom, frozen in shock.

 

Yoochun was inside and so were a four of his friends. And someone I didn’t know who sat in Yoochun’s lap. He was laughing and the mere sound of it made my blood boil.

 

“I never thought you could really do it, Yoochun!” one of them says.

“I couldn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes!” another praises.

“How did you manage to get through that Know-it-all teacher’s pet?” the third asks, amazed.

“I knew you could do it! I knew betting on you will pay off! Now you guys owe me!” a fourth one laughs pointing at the others in the room.

 

Numb. That’s what I feel right now.

 

_This was all a bet? Everything was for a fucking bet?_

 

I push open the door. A dangerous smile forms on my lips as I look at their shocked expressions, my eyes landing and resting on Yoochun. I look at him for a long time, daring him to say something (hoping to deny everything). He looks away instead.

 

I internally scoff.

 

“Thank you for spectacularly making a fool out of me, Park Yoochun.” I simply say before walking out.

 

***

 

**_(8)_ **

**_I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry._ **

  
_“Where are we going now?” I ask slightly exasperated and disoriented._

_“Why do you keep asking me stupid questions?” Yoochun asks back smirking._

_“You enjoy seeing me suffer don’t you?” I shoot back with narrowed eyes._

_Yoochun lets go of my hand, smile still in place. He walks behind me and places his hand on the small of my back and pushes me forward. My hands were itching to remove the stupid blindfold that Yoochun has forced me to wear._

_“Come on, Min-ah.” Yoochun says, placating._

_Grudgingly I went along with him. I’m both annoyed and intrigued at the same time. I’ve come to be used to expect anything from anyone around me but with Yoochun, I couldn’t._

_The man is just unpredictable._

_“Are we there yet?” I huffed._

_Yoochun just chuckles at me. We keep walking for a few for minutes then stop. Yoochun’s hand on my back is suddenly gone but I feel him walk around me. Then his footsteps stop. I couldn’t see anything and now I couldn’t hear anything._

Just what the hell was going on?

_A sudden bright light pierced through my eyes. Yoochun had removed the blindfold. I blink several times as my eyes adjust. I gasp, eyes widening from what I see in front of me._

_“A fun house.” I mused. “Really, Yoochun? Why here of all places and why are we the only people here?”_

_“I would’ve thought that that was easy for you to figure out, Min-ah.” Yoochun answers. “And we’re here because I love hearing your laughter.”_

_I smile and blush in spite of myself, realizing that Yoochun had fooled me into coming on one of his surprises. Again._

_“See, that’s a start.” Yoochun teases smiling back at me._

_I chuckle as he laces our hands together before he pulls me inside._

_~_

_“What are you up to now?” I ask._

_“You’ll see.” Yoochun answers. “Just sit back there until I’m finished.”_

_I sigh as I look around the kitchen of Yoochun’s apartment. I look back as Yoochun places a plate in front of me, the smell of food making my mouth water._

_“Bon appétit!” Yoochun says placing his own plate down and taking a seat opposite me._

_I look at him, not believing my eyes. A smile finally forms on my face as I take a bite. I can feel Yoochun watching me, waiting for my reaction._

_“It’s delicious, Yoochun.” I say still smiling. “Thank you._

_Yoochun’s blinding smile make me smile wider._

_~_

_Yoochun suddenly comes up to me, his arms going around my neck as he buries his head between my neck and shoulder. My arms automatically wrap around him._

_“Yoochun?” I wonder. “Is there something wrong?” I ask._

_“Mmmm…” Yoochun mumbles. “I just want to hug you, is all.”_

_“Why?” I ask. “We were just together ten minutes ago and you already miss me?”_

_Yoochun chuckles and nods, tightening his hold on me. I sigh and smile at his cheesiness. We stay like that for a long while._

_“Min-ah?” Yoochun murmers as he lifts his head to look at me._

_I look at him, puzzled. I feel his hands cupping my face and then his lips were touching mine in a soft, sweet kiss._

_“You are so unpredictable.” I comment but my eyes questioned him. Yoochun just shakes his head, smiling._

_“I love you, Min-ah.” Yoochun murmers._

_~_

 

I look up at the dark sky, unmindful of the heavy rain. I close my eyes and just let it wash away my tears.

 

Yoochun’s words are heavy and full of sadness. His words, though at first made my heart flutter, aren’t words of love.

 

I finally realize what he was really trying to say.

 

_“I love you, Min-ah.” Yoochun murmers._

_‘I’m so sorry, Min-ah’_ are the words he was really trying to say.

 

Unbidden, tears fall through my closed lids, my heart breaking.

 

***

 

**_(9)_ **

_**I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you didn’t call.** _  


I decide to avoid him and ignore all his calls and messages. After finding out about what Yoochun had done… has been doing… it hurts. It feels like someone had ripped my heart out and hacked it right in front of me.

 

Like an idiot, I let myself fall for his smooth words and charming smile. I let myself believe that he was different from what I thought him to be.

 

 

Yoochun seems to have gone on with his life once he got tired of trying. He just stopped. I see him hanging around though this time he’s mostly (all the time) alone.

 

I try to take a step forward to forgetting him… to move on. I bury myself in school work, taking every opportunity to get extra work done even though I really didn’t need it. I start to isolate myself from everyone, not talking when there wasn’t really a need to and just answering questions with a simple yes or no.

 

_Going back to normal even if nothing in my life right now is normal._

 

_Not since Park Yoochun._

 

“Changmin-ah?”

 

I look up from my work and see one of my classmates, a worried expression on his face. I manage a small smile out of politeness.

 

“I know you’ll think I’m prying, but are you alright?” He asks.

“I’m fine.” I answer. My response was automatic, a bit defensive. An outright lie.

 

My classmate just nods, though I could see that he wasn’t convinced. I couldn’t blame him because I’m not alright. I force myself to smile, just to keep up the pretense.

 

“Really, I’m fine.” I say. It was more to reassure myself than anything else. “But thanks for worrying.”

“I know you’re really not okay, Changmin-ah. But I hope that you will be soon.” He says gently before he smiles at me encouragingly then walks away.

 

The people around me hadn’t been oblivious. They see the change in me because I really had changed. I smile more. I laugh more. I talk more. I’m not as isolated anymore. All because of Park Yoochun. I’m like a moth that refuses to be fooled but was caught, mesmerized by a flame that burned hot and bright. Like a fool, the moth flew nearer, ignoring the heat until its wings had caught fire.

 

And like a fool, I let myself fall in love with Park Yoochun.

 

I start to pack my things, ignoring the fact that I look like I’m freaking out as I try to prevent myself from breaking. I hurry out and get in my car. My hand shakes as I try to fit the key in the ignition. I grip the wheel tightly instead as the last of my control breaks. Tears slide down my cheeks even through my closed lids.

 

_I hate you Park Yoochun. I hate you for doing this to me._

 

I hate having these feelings. I hate not being able to function properly. I hate that I had gotten so used to having him beside me. I hate that I miss him so much. I hate wishing that things could have been different.

 

But most of all, I hate wishing that he should have tried harder instead of just giving up on me.

 

***

 

**_(10)_ **

**_But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even close… not even a little bit… not even at all._ **

 

After days of much-wanted and needed peace, I find myself on the verge of a panic-slash-anxiety attack. Gripping the strap of my messenger back tighter in my hand I made myself walk faster, trying hard not to look back.

 

I force myself to walk a bit faster, quickly sidestepping the students and teachers in my way. I would have run but it was the middle of the day, classes are still ongoing. The last thing I want was to get unwanted attention… from anyone. But that was proving false right now when I feel a familiar hand firmly grip my wrist.

 

_“Please give me a good example of a long English sentence.” The professor asks, eyes roving over everyone in class. “Anyone?”_

_Usually I would be one of the first to volunteer but I just didn’t feel like doing the same routine I’ve been doing for so long in my (pathetic) school life._

_“Professor, I’d like to try.”_

_I almost turn at the sound of the voice._ I know that voice. His voice. _I close my eyes and take a breath._

_“Alright, Yoochun-sshi.” The professor says._

_I hear sounds of rustling clothes and the slight scrape of the chair against the floor. Footsteps. The sound of footsteps._

_I suppress a gasp because I can feel him stopping right beside me, feel his eyes on me. I force myself to not look at him even though I can see a blurred image of him in my peripheral vision. I look down and glare at my notes, willing myself to stay calm._

_“I have done something terrible and virtually unforgivable to someone whom I consider a very important part of my life and I would like to sincerely ask for his forgiveness.” Yoochun recites to the whole class._

_I stand up and hastily shove my things in my bag, offered a quick apology and polite bow to the professor and all but ran from the room._

 

I try to shake off his hold on my wrist but he just gripped me tighter. I look away from him, choosing to remain silent.

 

Yoochun being Yoochun, must have read me again. His grip still tight on my wrist, he starts to walk leaving me with no choice but to follow him.

 

~

 

“Let go of me.” I say but I didn’t try to take my hand from his grip.

“No.” Yoochun says. “I won’t. Not until you hear me out.”

 

I narrow my eyes at him and jerk my hand away from his grip.

 

“What? All those things I heard you and your friends were talking about aren’t enough? Fuck off! I don’t need to listen to your beautifully put together words.” I say in anger turning my back on him, walking away.

 

I need to get away before the little control and hold I have over myself finally breaks. I can feel the painful prick of tears in the back of my eyes, fighting their way out. I take a shuddering breath and push my tears back. I will not be seen crying. Not by Park Yoochun.

 

“Min-ah!” Yoochun calls out grabbing my wrist again. I jerk away. “Please, just let me explain.” He begs.

“You’ve lost the right to call me that.” I say voice flat. I glared at him. “Explain what? How I’m just the butt of a cruel joke between you and your friends? How I’m just some kind of thing that suddenly took your interest? How you bet on making me fall in love with you just for kicks? Or how I’m just a toy that you’ll throw away once you get tired of me?”

“Changmin – ” Yoochun starts to say.

“I’ve heard enough, Yoochun. I don’t need to listen to you.” I say finally letting my tears fall.

 

I start walking away again but this time, Yoochun’s arms wind around my chest trapping my arms within his tight hold. I wanted so much to struggle out of his hold but I couldn’t find the strength anymore. When he was sure I wouldn’t run away, he loosened his hold then slowly turned me so that we faced each other.

 

My eyes closed though my tears continued to flow. I feel Yoochun’s arms wrap around me again as he envelops me in a tight hug.

 

“This sounds so cliché and unbelievable but it’s true.” Yoochun starts to explain. “It’s true. There was a bet. A bet that turned into a something that put my reputation at stake. A dare that I foolishly took with too much confidence.”

 

I remain silent, standing stiffly in his arms as I listened to Yoochun explain. I tremble as more tears rolled down my cheeks. Hearing those words right out of his mouth hurt even more than overhearing it from his friends.

 

“I had assumed and believed that you truly were what other people say you were. I had watched you at first, trying to figure out how best to approach you.” Yoochun continues to explain. “Getting assigned as your lab partner was a stroke of luck. But as I got to know you,”

 

Yoochun pauses as he gently lifts my face up. He looks at me, eyes full of apology and guilt as he brushes away my tears.

 

“When I got to know you, the real you,” Yoochun continues. “Everything changed.” He pauses, looking straight at me. “I fell in love.”

 

I search Yoochun’s eyes for any hint of deceit. I found none. But I couldn’t find it in myself to trust him just yet. He looked at me, eyes willing, begging me to understand.

 

I close my eyes, more tears streaming down my cheeks. I gently push away from him.

 

“How do I know that you’re not lying to me and this isn’t just another trick to further cement your reputation as the school’s number one player?” I turn my back on him and walk away.

 

~

“What are you doing here?” I ask not turning to look at Yoochun who now sat beside me.

“I don’t know.” Yoochun answers then sighs. “I miss you.”

 

I stop and turn to him, eyes wide. Yoochun smiles at me but his eyes are sad. I look away choosing to remain silent.

 

“I’m really, really, really, really truly and genuinely sorry, Min-ah.” Yoochun says. “For everything.”

 

We lapse into silence.

 

“Please believe me, Min-ah.” Yoochun says softly. “I am, in all aspects, completely and irreversibly in love with you. And I don’t have any plans to change that.”

 

I sat there stunned.

 

It wasn’t until I felt Yoochun’s fingers on my face that I break out of my stupor, blinking away my watery vision.

 

“Why are you crying, Min-ah?” Yoochun gently asks as he wipes away his tears. I shake my head. He cups my faces and I lean into the touch closing my eyes. “As cheesy as this sounds, you are all I think about, Min-ah. You’re everything to me.”

 

I half-scoff, half-sniff at his words. Hope was slowly slithering its way into my heart again. My eyes settle on Yoochun’s, searching, still doubtful.

 

“Will you find it in your heart to forgive me, Min-ah?” Yoochun murmurs voice low.

 

I watch Yoochun’s eyes, so full of emotion. Sadness, longing, guilt and love. But at the forefront of those is a sincerity that struck me. The doubt is still present but the feeling of hope and the desire to trust the words of the man in front of me is overwhelming.

 

I decide to take another chance. I nod.

 

Yoochun’s dazzling smile takes my breath away.

 

“Last chance – ” I start to say before Yoochun takes my wrist and pulls me into his arms.

“I love you, Min-ah.” Yoochun whispers kissing the side of my head. “I love you.”

 

I wrap my arms around Yoochun, snuggling into his warmth.

 

“I love you too, Yoochun.”


End file.
